


Cuddle Time

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., NYC (Band), Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set of drabbles revolving around cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Because I felt like it :) It was the season of love, after all, and even our boys will want someone to cuddle with :) Hope you enjoy it!

Fuma’s POV

I was not prepared for the onslaught of emotions that hit me as soon as Nakajima fell asleep on the couch next to me. 

I would have been offended that he had napped off while I had told him about my troubles of finding material for that university essay, but seeing his sleeping face, I could not help the smile that crawled over my face. 

It was rare to see Nakajima sleep in public, and even though our dressing room was only semi-public he was usually far too restless to close an eye between working hours. I was the one to doze off at every possible occasion, not him. 

It must be the huge work load of university and work catching up with him, I thought with a tight feeling in my chest as I continued staring absentmindedly. He had looked pretty beat in the last few days, more so than usually. Sometimes I really wished he would just give himself a break. He never quite seemed to know where to stop. 

Nakajima murmured something in his sleep, and I blinked as he stirred, wondering if he was waking up already, but then, he unconsciously moved closer to me. 

I froze when his head fell to my shoulder, and he relaxed against my side with a sigh. I looked around nervously for a moment, wondering if I could just shove him off without wakening him, but observing his peaceful face again, I was not quite sure if I really wanted to, to be honest.

He was warm and seemed to fit perfectly against my side, and his scent and his even breathing relaxed me, and before I knew it, I had let myself fall against him and closed my eyes. 

When I woke up again, I was feeling warm and comfortable, not really wanting to move even if my face was full of Nakajima’s hair, but it was soft and smelled good. 

It was then, that I heard the flash of a camera, and I realized what had woken me up in the first place. I raised my head unwillingly, only to blink at Sou hovering over us with his phone, grinning as he took one photo after another. 

“You look so cute, go back to sleep!” Mari demanded from behind him, and Nakajima murmured something and hit his face into my chest, and it distracted me long enough for Sou to dash out of the door after he announced that he would be sending those photos to the Myojo. 

I contemplated chasing after him for a moment, but Nakajima’s breath had evened out again, and I figured that moving from this position was not really worth it.

***

Jinguji’s POV

Genki felt warm against me as I pulled my arms around his torso, pressing my chest against his back. His hair was soft and he smelled of shampoo and shower gel from our earlier visit in the public bath of the hotel, and he was laughing, little giggles shaking his chest and feeling nice against my body. 

I held him just a little tighter, throwing a pointed look at Reia across the room, who raised his eyebrow, the only sign that he was not as amused about my public display of affection as Kishi was, and relaxed against Genki. 

_Mine_ , I thought quietly to myself as I buried my face in his shoulder. 

***

Ryosuke’s POV

I was lingering behind a little longer as Daiki waved goodbye to me and left the dressing room. I threw a look at the clock, wondering if I would manage to catch some dinner from the Seven Eleven without missing my train, until finally the door to the showers opened and Keito stepped out. 

Keito’s hair was still slightly damp and hanging in his face and his shirt clung nicely to his toned chest and his smile made my chest feel tight in that really nice way when he caught my eye, and I kind of stopped caring about catching the next train. 

“Why are you still here?” Keito inquired, blinking. “I thought everyone had already left.”

I was not sure what to answer, but all coherent thought left my mind anyways as he passed me to get to his things, the fresh smell of his shampoo and his shower gel hitting my nose. 

Before I knew it, I had crossed the distance towards him and sneaked my arms around his waist, attaching myself to his side in a tight hug. 

Keito blinked, obviously not prepared for such a reaction, but I just buried my nose in his shirt and inhaled deeply and closed my eyes, feeling totally at ease for the first time throughout the whole, stressy day.

“Ryosuke” Keito whispered. “Someone could come in, and-“

“Everyone is gone” I shrugged, holding onto Keito a little tighter. “Just a little longer.”

Keito chuckled, and I could feel the vibrations of it in his chest and his arms fastened around my shoulders, pulling me further into him. 

***

Hokuto’s POV

My head was pounding and I could not be in a crappier mood even if I tried. I had left the house after fighting with my Mum, who kept telling me that if I continued focusing only on work and not on school I would never be able to graduate, which was really unfair because she very well knew that none of this was my fault and that I was trying my best, and that I had had enough problems with being held back a year as it was. 

It did not get better at school with math making the numbers in front of my eyes dance, and with our Japanese Literature teacher giving us a 2 page essay to write until tomorrow, which would have me up till past midnight later again. 

Dance rehearsals usually made me forget my problems for a while, but today we learned a new dance and the instructor kept scolding me because I just wouldn’t focus, and I was one step away from just walking out of the door like the little diva I had somewhere stuffed inside of me. 

It was Jesse, who caught on to all of this, of course. Jesse seemed immature and uncaring sometimes, but he was more sensitive than me on my best days, even if he did not always know how to express himself. 

When he caught my wrist in the dressing room, I was about to protest and tell him that I had no time because I had homework and my mother breathing down my neck, but my words got stuck in my throat when he sat down on the little couch, smiling at me and patting his lap.

I stared at him for a moment, and the underappreciated part of me, the one that just wanted to sink into Jesse’s arms and forget about school and work and everyone’s expectations began nagging on me, telling me that just a few moments of peace would not hurt anyone. 

I let it win, in the end, sighing as I let myself fall horizontally onto the couch, my feet dangling off the side as I rested my head in Jesse’s lap. 

Jesse’s fingers were soft as they petted my hair, making me close my eyes and lean into it. His other hand came up to softly stroke the lines of my face, as if smoothing the hard lines of stress away with his touch. 

“Bad day?” he enquired, his voice gentle and nice, and I only hummed as he pinned a few strands of hair behind my ear.

“It’s better now” I whispered, and I could hear Jesse chuckle. 

***

Reia’s POV

My favorite thing in the world was to see Genki blush. There was just something incredibly enticing about the adorable pink his skin turned into, the way he smiled like he could not help it when he was embarrassed, and the way his dimples made me want to continue teasing him forever.

I liked it even more when Genki was blushing because of something I did, because I liked the thought that I could take him off guard and move him so much that it would result in cute reactions like these, reactions that belonged only to me and no one else.

Mostly, I liked to see Genki happy because of something I did. 

Which was why I could not help it as I snuggled myself against his side in the middle of all the other Juniors as we were sitting on the floor of the dance studio, talking until the instructor returned from the break, ignoring how he almost choked on the water he was drinking. I felt a little like a dog as I maneuvered my head below his arm and nudged his shoulder with my cheek, smiling up at him before closing my arms around his waist to hold him tightly.

Predictably, Genki flushed a dark shade of pink, and my heart beat picked up at the adorable smile on his lips. Yes, this feeling, it was addictive.

I was so close to taking it one step farther and leaning up to kiss his dimples, wondering if he could flush any darker, as Jinguji called, loud and annoying: “God, Reia, stop it, or get a room, I am going to puke rainbows at watching you two!”

I glared at him, maturely sticking out my tongue at him like the true adult I was, but did not let go of Genki. 

And when his fingers secretly playing with the seam of my shirt, brushing my skin softly in the process, was anything to tell by, Genki did not really want me to, either.

***

Hikaru’s POV

It had become like a second nature to me, over the years we had been in one band together, to tease Okamoto Keito. He just had this really pure and childish character, which made it so easy to play with him. He showed the best reactions and never got honestly angry. He was what I would call the perfect victim. 

But there was also something else about him lately, something that made me feel all weird and mushy and my chest tight when I saw him, and I was not used to that _at all_. And not ready to deal with it either. 

It became increasingly worse the longer I ignored it, though. I found myself constantly wanting to reach out to him, to tickle his sides or pinch his cheeks, but even if I indulged, the need to touch him seemed to become even more intense. 

I did not want this. I had not signed up for this. If that was my punishment for making fun of people all the time, I swear I would stop now, I thought angrily. Just someone take those unsettling feelings away from me. 

In the end, I decided to stay away from Keito for a while. Because if I was not around him anymore, maybe it would just stop, I figured, and everything would go back to normal.

I had not counted Keito in on that plan, though. Keito, as annoyingly sensitive and insecure as he was, noticed immediately that I was avoiding him, and there was something of a kicked puppy in the expression of his eyes, and it made me want to scream in frustration. 

“Hikaru” he asked after a while, sitting next to me on the couch of the empty dressing room, making me look up from my phone and desperately search for Kota. Why did he have to disappear for drinks _just now_?!

“Hikaru” Keito repeated, making me finally look up at him. “Did I do something?”

My breath got caught in my throat as I stared at him, my heart pounding in my ears and suddenly, my mind went blank. 

Next thing I knew, I had pulled him into my arms, cradling his head against my chest as I held onto him tightly.

Surprisingly, the tight feeling in my chest seemed to disappear with that, and I blinked, opening my eyes again to find my breathing deep and steady, and my heartbeat even. 

I blinked when Keito’s arms fastened around my waist, holding onto me in return, but he did not say anything, and I smiled as I rested my cheek against his hair, closing my eyes again. 

***

Ryosuke’s POV

I opened my eyes, slowly coming down from my high, the strong grip of Yuma’s hands on my shoulders having loosened a little and his breath evening out, the rise and fall of his naked chest against the skin of my cheek slower now. 

My skin still tingled nicely from my orgasm and Yuma felt warm and good all around me, but when my eyes caught the clock, I realized how late it was. 

With a curse, I scrambled myself up, wanting to search for my clothes, but Yuma’s arms just closed tightly around my waist, pulling me back against his chest again.

“No” he said firmly, not even opening his eyes.

“Yuma” I groaned. “I have to be at work early tomorrow and-“

“No” Yuma repeated. “You don’t get to fuck me to just leave right after. That’s not how it works, not even for a Yamada Ryosuke.”

I was about to protest further, but then Yuma’s whole body seemed to wrap around me, not only his arms but also his legs and his whole being, and it made me feel warm and fuzzy not only physically but also emotionally. 

“Okay” I whispered. “I’ll stay.”

I could feel Yuma grin where his mouth was pressed against my temple, but I could not bring myself to care.

***

Yuya’s POV

“I AM SLEEPY!” Chinen groaned, dropping himself down on the couch next to me, looking at me all grumpily like it was all my fault.

“Well, sleep” I shrugged, turning back to my phone. “We still have an hour before – wait, what are you doing?!” I demanded as I felt Chinen’s whole weight against my side at my words. 

And he was not as light anymore as he used to be.

“Sleeping” he groaned. “Like you told me to, so be a good pillow, will you?!”

I was about to push him off, but looking down at his closed eyes and the way his hair fell into his face, my breath got stuck in my throat. Chinen squirmed a little, trying to find a better position, apparently, and the warmth he radiated felt unexpectedly good.

It reminded me a little of the times when Chinen was still young and cute and sitting on everyone’s lap. Not that Chinen was not cute and spoiled anymore, even at age 20, but I had kind of thought the phase of cuddling into your band members had been over about 3 years ago. 

It disarmed me a little, but Chinen had always had a way of making me helpless in front of him. Here was one thing that would apparently never change. 

Hesitantly, I raised one of my hands, indulging in the need to touch that soft brown hair. It made Chinen smile at the touch, and I murmured under my breath: “Sleep already, brat.”

“I would” Chinen grumbled. “But your heart is beating so loudly against my ear, it’s really distracting.”

I spluttered something incoherent, hitting his forehead, and Chinen opened one eye to glare at me, holding onto me a little tighter. 

“Don’t move!” he complained. 

“What, or you’ll find yourself another pillow?!” I demanded, making Chinen squeeze my side almost painfully.

“There is no better pillow than you” he stated firmly, making me fall silent. “Now be quiet.”

Both of us fell silent again, and I could not tear my eyes away from Chinen’s face as he slowly fell asleep. 

I only looked up when Hikaru and Kota walked in, snickering at our position.

“I thought the times of Chinen sleeping on people was over?” Kota murmured in slight surprise, grabbing his water bottle.

“Not for Takaki” Hikaru snorted. “Takaki is special.”

I rolled my eyes, and hoped sincerely that my rapid heartbeat would not wake Chinen up again as the others left the room again. 

***

Jinguji’s POV

When Reia discreetly sneezed for the third time in five minutes, I turned away from the home work I was trying to do between the photo shoots to glare at him. 

“What?!” Reia asked defensively, but I could see the shivers going up and down his spine, and I could not help but let it worry me a little. 

“Are you coming down with something?” I murmured, eyeing Reia’s slightly trembling hand. 

“I just feel a little cold” he murmured, sniffling as he scrolled down on something on his phone. “Is the heating working?”

The heating was perfectly fine, and I rolled my eyes before, with a deep sight, reaching out for Reia’s wrist. 

He squealed girlishly when I pulled him into me, but did not resist as I practically pulled him into my lap, wrapping myself around him like a human blanket.

I turned back to my homework wordlessly, but I could see Reia smile, discreetly cuddling himself into me further as he pointed out a mistake in my math calculation. 


End file.
